Remembrance of Old
by Laredith
Summary: Sam remembers his journey to Mordor with Frodo. *No Slash*
1. Default Chapter

~*~ A/N: I wrote this during math and English class so it's kind of lame. I hope you enjoy it. It's based on the book. ~*~  
  
Samwise Gamgee raised the pipe to his lips and looked at the young hobbit children looking up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Sam's daughter, Elanor, pushed herself up and sat down on her father's lap. "Tell us a story," she replied. "Tell of Rivendell, or of Mount Doom."  
  
Sam looked at her with admiration. "Alright," he replied, "but not of Mount Doom."  
  
Elanor and the other children gave a cry of delight. "A story!" they cried. "A story, oh joy!"  
  
Sam cleared his throat. "Well, it was Mr. Frodo and me," he began, "climbing along the steep cliffs of Emyn Muil."  
  
"What's Emyn Muil?" a little boy interrupted.  
  
"'Where is Emyn Muil?' you mean; and if you're quiet, maybe I'll tell you," Sam replied. "Were was I? Oh yes! Anyway, Mr. Frodo and me were climbing along, and suddenly we heard a noise. We looked up and saw a dark shadow following along after us."  
  
"What was it?" Elanor cried.  
  
Sam was becoming impatient. "If you listen, and don't interrupt I'll tell you," he replied. "We looked up and saw. Gollum, of all the vile creatures I wanted to meet. He was crawling along behind us, muttering something to himself. Something like this.."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Ach, cautious, my precious," Gollum hissed, "more haste less speed. We mustn't risk our necks."  
  
All the while, he kept on getting closer, mumbling something to himself about Frodo and Sam being thieves, and other dreadful sorts of the things.  
  
"It doesn't sound like he knows we here," Sam whispered to Frodo.  
  
"Hush," Frodo warned, "we mustn't alarm him.'"  
  
. . . .  
  
"What did you do?" the little boy asked.  
  
Sam threw up his arms in despair. "If you don't stop interrupting me, I'll never be able to tell you!" he cried.  
  
The boy looked down, and Sam began his story again.  
  
. . . .  
  
Gollum stopped and looked about as if he heard the two hobbits hiding below him. That was when Sam found my chance: he jumped out his hiding place and tried to struggle the creature to the ground. But the creature was too strong for the poor hobbit. When Frodo saw his companion down, he ran out of from behind the rock, Sting in his hand, and jumped in between the two fighters.  
  
. . . .  
  
At this point Sam stopped and blew a smoke ring.  
  
"Well?" Elanor asked, bouncing on Sam's knee. "Aren't you going to tell us?"  
  
Sam gave her an inquisitive look. "Tell you what?" he asked.  
  
Elanor gave her father a light punch on the shoulder. "The story," she replied casually.  
  
Sam laughed. "That will have to be saved for another day," he replied.  
  
~*~ A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of continuing it, but it's up to you guys. Please R&R. ~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~ A/N: Since I get two reviews, I guess I might as well continue it. This will be a mixture of the both the book and the movie. ~*~  
  
Chapter Two The Story Continues...  
  
The next day...  
  
Elanor smiled at her father when he walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Daddy," she said in a pleasant voice, "today is the day that you finish the story."  
  
Sam laughed. "I never said that," he replied as he sat down at the bench.  
  
Rosie gave a little grunt and slapped her husband on the shoulder with a dishtowel. "If you don't tell her now," she said sternly, her eyes twinkling merrily, "there shall be no peace in this family."  
  
Sam smiled and lit his pipe. "If you wish, Rosie," he replied. He then turned to his daughter. "Alright, Elanor, come here."  
  
Elanor gave a little squeal and jumped into her father's lap. "Thank you, Daddy!" she said, clapping her hands together joyously.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and slowly began to finish the story he had begun last night...  
  
. . . .  
  
Gollum stopped and looked about as if he heard the two hobbits hiding below him. That was when Sam found his chance: he jumped out his hiding place and tried to struggle the creature to the ground. But the creature was too strong for the poor hobbit. When Frodo saw his companion down, he ran out of from behind the rock, Sting in his hand, and jumped in between the two fighters.  
  
Frodo slipped the little sword under Gollum's throat. "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you... Gollum!" he threatened. "Release him or I'll cut your throat!"  
  
Slowly, Gollum loosened his grip on Sam's neck. Sam quickly jumped up and began disentangles himself from the vile creature."  
  
The two hobbits tied the elven rope given to them by the lady Galadriel around Gollum's neck and began their journey again. But Gollum seemed to have other plans: as they traveled along, all the creature would do was moan and cry out.  
  
Finally, Frodo and Sam stopped. They looked back and watched as the poor creature raced after them like a dog on a leash.  
  
"It burns! It burns us! It freezes!" Gollum cried, wild fright in his eyes. "Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!"  
  
"Quiet you!" Sam threatened, tugging fiercely at the rope.  
  
Gollum cried out at this and collapsed onto his back.  
  
Sam turned to Frodo and shook his head. "It's hopeless!" he cried, looking back at Gollum for a moment. "It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him. "  
  
"No!" Gollum cried in alarm. "That would kill us! Kill us!"  
  
"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam argued.  
  
"Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo mused, more to himself than anyone else, "but now that I see him, I do pity him."  
  
Gollum crawled over to Frodo. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us," he begged. "Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears."  
  
Frodo shook his head. Weariness showed in his face as he fell silent, thinking over the deal just given to him.  
  
"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo finally said.  
  
Gollum rubbed his hands together nervously. "We swears to serve the master of the preciousss," he finally said. "We swears on the... on the precious."  
  
"The Ring is treacherous," Frodo replied. "It will hold you to your word."  
  
Something flashed in Gollum's wide, unblinking eyes. "Yes... on the preciousss," he said, his hands reaching up towards the Ring around Frodo's neck. "On the preciousss."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Sam cried, his hands tightening around the rope.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo scolded. He then turned to Gollum, "You know the way to Mordor."  
  
Gollum nodded warily. "Yes..."  
  
"You've been there before?" Frodo continued.  
  
Gollum nodded again. "Yes..."  
  
Frodo approached the creature and reached out. This frightened Gollum badly. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worst, when suddenly the feeling of the rope against his skin was gone. He opened eyes and noticed Frodo standing before him, the rope in hand.  
  
"You will lead us to the Black Gate," Frodo ordered.  
  
. . . .  
  
"You didn't finish the story again!" Elanor cried in anguish, giving her father a light punch. "You said you would finish it!"  
  
"I did finish it," Sam replied, raising the pipe back to his lips. "This just the beginning of a new story."  
  
"Will you tell it to me?" Elanor asked, forgetting the disappointment she had shown just a few seconds ago.  
  
Sam shook his head and laughed. "You always were a curious one," he replied. "But I might. Ask me tomorrow."  
  
~*~ Well I hope you liked it. ~*~ 


End file.
